


Niche

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: None - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where you want to be [03/16/04]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niche

## Niche

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. They say that if I take my medication I can live an almost normal life. Please note the almost. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   
I apologize for the list overload, but please bear with me (feel free to send angry emails and fling inanimate objects) until I catch up. Keep in mind that internet is a two hour bus ride away at the moment and I have to boil my water before it's safe to drink. Gotta love rural Ecuador!  
  


* * *

He'd been really excited about going on an expedition again. Sort of. Sure it was only a month, but it had been a while. A long while. He'd gotten out of shape. Well, really he was in the best shape of his life - way too much running for his life- but he'd gotten soft. He had a home, habits, history. He had Jim. 

He'd never really missed someone while he was on an expedition. Naomi was away more then she was there, and his girlfriends were usually disposable. It wasn't really the politically correct thing to say, but it was the truth. Ha had cared for all of them. Most of them anyway, but he just _could_ live without them. He'd gotten used to Jim and missed him in a way he hadn't even missed hot water. 

Jim was recovering from the latest wound and as such had been temporarily reassigned to teach a class at the academy. The invitation had come at the perfect time and Jim had insisted he take it. He couldn't come up with a good reason not to. It wasn't like he hadn't tried, but Jim had batted away every excuse he could come up with. 

"I'll be fine, Sandburg. You're the one who'll be surrounded by malaria carrying mosquitoes and well-built undergrads." 

"But-" 

"No buts. I won't be doing any active cases. Simon will be there for anything Sentinel related- which there won't be. I can handle myself for a month." 

He'd briefly considered faking the flu or something as time grew closer, but Jim had joked about his seeming desire not to go. 

"Of course I'm interested. I just-" 

"Then do it, Sandburg. Just go for it." 

He'd told himself that it was just nerves. He was only worried about Jim. 

But Jim was fine. He was healing fine, feeling fine. Enjoying the opportunity to train new detectives. No blips on the Sentinel front. 

Nothing. 

Blair was not fine. 

He didn't sleep on the 13 hour plane trip, the 3 hour layover or the 5 hour second leg. When he finally did fall asleep it was only after realizing that he'd packed Jim's robe instead of his own, and put it on. He felt distracted, and the students hadn't noticed yet, but Alexandra was giving him some hard looks. He was counting down the days. 

Literally. 

Sure there was still a part of him that loved learning and sharing his knowledge with other, but he kept making references that he knew no one got because they weren't Jim and the guys at the station. It was hard to explain, and it wasn't anybody's fault, but here he was Blair. Not Chief. Not hairboy. Not even SANDBURG! 

A week passed by. Two weeks. He talked to Jim briefly. Jim was fine. Three weeks. Monday. Tuesday. Wednesday. Thursday. Friday. Finally Saturday arrived and he was as excited about returning as he should have been about going. The return flight didn't just feel longer, it was longer, but remembering that Jim would be at the airport helped immensely. 

He didn't immediately see Jim as he got off the plane, but he felt a tap on his shoulder and Jim was _there._ "Are you okay?" 

"For the last time, Sandburg. I'm fine." Jim gruffed, but hugged him tightly. 

"How are you?" 

"Hungry." 

"You want to stop on the way home?" 

"No. I want you to cook while I shower. Then I want to sleep for about 8 months." 

"How about 19 hours? Simon wants you at the station Monday morning." 

"What for?" 

"He didn't tell me." 

He watched the streets go by like he'd been gone a year. Everything seemed different and comfortingly unchanged at the same time. He showered while Jim cooked, and was pleasantly surprised to find that Jim had made his favorites. Lasagna, salad, and cheesecake for desert. 

"You had this planned, didn't you." 

"Well, the lasagna at least." Jim admitted. "The cheesecake is from Mrs. Pires in 2A. She missed you." 

Jim sent him to bed as soon as he finished eating, waving away Blair's half hearted attempt to help with clean up. With another tired yawn he climbed into bed. 

Surprisingly though he didn't fall asleep instantly. He snoozed for about an hour until Jim came in. He felt a blanket being laid over him and a pat on the head. 

"Missed you, Chief. Go to sleep." 

He smiled into the pillow. "Missed you, too." 

It was good to be home. 

* * *

End Niche by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
